The Size Of Your Hands
by 13loves8loves9loves6
Summary: Pretty much really vague PWP KeithxIvan When His back hits the wall and those hands touch his hips, it's no wonder he can't think of anything other than touching back.   RATING IT M BECAUSE IT IS MORE HARDCORE THAN I ORIGINALLY THOUGHT I'm really sorry!


Everything was hot and hazy and _godsogood_ as strong hands moved across his body, like they knew what they were doing, like they belonged there, sure in their movements and yet slow in their intensity, memorizing their own path from his neck, his collarbone, his chest, his ribs, his hips. Ivan groaned and pushed forward as those hands rested there, big enough and warm enough to make him feel completely enveloped. His hands, small and fragile in comparison, fluttered to a much broader chest, fumbled their way over much more surface, kneaded themselves into much more muscle. Keith groaned back, head bowing forward as Ivan's fingers wound themselves behind his neck and pulled him forward.

Acute placement of a leg, just the right angle of a shallow thrust and Ivan was reeling, unsure if he should lean against the wall to get away or push up into Keith, silently asking for _morepleasemore_. His body decided for him, splaying his fingers against the wall, pushing his shoulders into it as his back arched and his hips rocked forward, calves and thighs quivering as Keith pushed him up, harder, rougher, just right and god Ivan was melting. Keith rocked with him, hands wandering, retracing their path from his hips to neck, exploring to his thighs, roaming his stomach, pausing at the feel of the twitching muscles, and eventually making their way to his hair, tugging lightly, kneading into the base of his skull as Keith's mouth hummed and puffed against his throat, his shoulder, his ear. Teeth sunk into his lip, tongue pushed to the roof of his mouth, neither muffling the keening whimpers that fought their way up his throat with every rough forward rock, and Keith was unrelenting, nipping and kissing and practically moaning with every reciprocated thrust, hands restless and anxious. His fingers brushed across Ivan's chest, paused at the mewl that the motion brought forth, repeated the action in true Keith fashion, thumbs brushing across sensitive, clothed flesh.

Ivan panted, head having fallen forward and to the side, resting on a shoulder as Keith devoured his neck in the most gentle way possible, eyes squeezed shut and tongue heavy as he tried to breathe, tried to think, tried to touch back because _Keithgodfuck_ and he wanted to but that mouth. Ivan had enough focus to feel Keith's lips turn into a smile, pressing happy quick kisses up to his ear, along his jaw, and eventually seeking out his mouth. Ivan groaned and rolled his head back, meeting him halfway and vocalizing just how much he liked the way he moved directly into his mouth. Keith groaned back, chest rumbling and throat vibrating as he reciprocated the unspoken compliment. His hands moved back down to Ivan's hips, thumbs pushing his tank top up and rubbing soft circles into the warm flesh. He hiked his leg higher, moved in closer, pinning Ivan to the wall with his chest and pushing up until Ivan was practically sitting on his thigh and hiccupping through every other breath as he moaned. Slim arms flew to broad shoulders, pulling the smaller body up higher, pressing it closer and allowing a different angle for equally slim hips to rock back into. Keith's head fell forward this time, whole body slumping and shaking as Ivan got his own leg situated, reciprocated the motions and pressed up, delicately at first, harder after that because Keith was moaning and fuck if he didn't love the sound of it.

Mindless need having taken over, the room grew quiet save for Ivan's erratic whimpering and Keith's bitten back moans. Both bodies shook, tightened and relaxed, voices breaking and breaths coming short as they rocked against each other, oblivious for now that a load of laundry was in order and far more preoccupied with each other, large hands smoothing back up a still shaking chest and caressing a flushed face, small hands clenching and unclenching, slipping over shoulders and up into soft, slightly sweaty hair, both faces a mirror image of bright smiles and hazy eyes and flushed cheeks, chests heaving as breathing came more even and heartbeats slowed down to a normal pace, soft and in sync as the two folded into each other.


End file.
